iBlame it on the Booze
by truelegit
Summary: Warning, M for extremely explicit content, so don't read if you don't like it hot! Lots of sizzling Spam, with a side of Creddie. Anybody hungry?
1. Chapter 1

**I love Spam, anybody else? Please R/R and tell me if you want me to continue this. Thanks **

Apartment 8-C was throbbing with the beat of loud music that Saturday night. The three young friends jumped and danced, wearing unzipped blue robes. The living room was packed with people, most of which celebrating the same thing. Graduation!

The gang had just finished their last iCarly episode at the kick off of the party. Then the lights went down, the music turned up, and everyone let go. Spencer was there but stayed in his room, purposefully turning a blind eye to the alcohol consumption he was perfectly aware of. He trusted his sister and her friends, and they deserved to go a little wild. Mrs. Benson had agreed to stay the night at the hotel where some of Freddie's family from out of town were staying. So both apartments and pretty much the entire hallway was filled with practically the entire graduating class.

Sam found Freddie and Carly in the crowd and handed each of them a shot glass filled with a light brown liquid, keeping one for herself. Carly hesitated a little but before she could say anything, Sam lifted her glass and said, "Shut up Carly, I'm having a moment here."

Carly closed her mouth and was shocked at how serious Sam's face had gotten. She couldn't remember Sam ever looking like that, it was almost as if she might… _cry! _Freddie seemed just as surprised because he didn't say a word, just watching intently to see what the blond girl he'd been through so much with the past few years was going to say.

Sam cleared her throat. "You two, no bullshit, are the best part of my life." Her eye glossed over slightly with a tear, and she blinked it away, ignoring Carly's _Oh Sam, _and continued. "I mean it. Even you Freddie." She looked at him sincerely and he almost got choked up just hearing his regular name. "You guys are my family. You've always been there for me, and if it were for you I'd probably be in pretty bad shape. So here's to friendship, here's to iCarly, and here's to honest and true love. I love you guys." And with that they clinked glasses and swallowed their drinks. Freddie and Carly both looked at Sam, prepared to gush over her meaningful moment, but she let out a long, _loud_, belch into Freddie face, winked at Carly and spun back around to the dancing crowd, immersing herself fully with her hands pumping above her head.

The two remaining friends laughed at each other and Freddie reached out and gently wiped a tear from Carly's cheek with his thumb. "Our little girl is all grown up," he said in a fake-serious-dad voice. Carly playfully shoved him and in one fluid motion that startled her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" His bold action had taken her breath away, and she stood there stunned, but unmoving.

"Something that I've been wanting to do since the sixth grade," and with that he wrapped his hand around the back of her hair, and pressed his lips roughly against hers, and sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. He heard a sound come from her mouth that seemed like a gasp melting into a sigh and then a moan. He couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her hands grasp his arms as if to keep herself from falling.

After a few more seconds he released her mouth but kept her body pressed tightly against his. Her eyes swam and she looked as if she were about to faint. Freddie giggled a little and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes causing her to blink back to reality.

"Well?" he said, still laughing a little.

"Wow.." was all she could get out, breathlessly. She cleared her throat and stood back from him, now staring at him as if she'd never seen him before. "Where the _hell_ did That come from?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Come on, let's go dance." And with that, he lead her back to the crowd and they began dancing, feeling free and happy, like they could all fly.

……….

Hours later, the party had settled a little, as people began to leave or crash for the night in corners or available bedrooms. Both apartments were pretty much trashed, but Spencer had promised Mrs. Benson he would have a cleaning company come in the next day and it would be like nobody was ever there. Her graduation present to Freddie was to allow him this one night of fun, without her nagging worrisome self putting a damper on anything. She honestly didn't even want to know what was going on.

Sam had a high stakes beer pong tournament going strong in the iCarly studio and Carly saw a few more people off as they left before going to find Freddie. He was alone in his room laying on his bed, looking tired. She smiled as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Crazy party huh?" she said, and he sat up and smiled at her.

"The best." He took another sip of his beer and then handed her a fresh bottle out of the little cooler he'd brought in earlier. "I still can't believe it's all over."

Carly opened the bottle and took a sip, feeling a little buzzed from the few drinks she'd had throughout the course of the night. "Don't say that Freddie. You know that we're still all going to be friends right?"

"I know," he said, moving closer to her. "But I feel like it won't be the same. We're all going off to different schools. We won't see much of each other anymore." He looked down, and the sadness on his face made Carly realize that he was right.

She put her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Yeah." She was sad too. "But we have the summer." Then she looked up at him. "And we have tonight," with that she smiled and placed her lips gently against his.

He didn't question it, just pulled her close to him and felt the happiest he'd ever felt in his life.

……….

Sam had just defeated Gibby in the last round of beer pong, laughing as he ran to the bathroom moaning about needing to puke. She decided she needed to gloat so she ran downstairs, finding the place close to empty. No sign of Carly or Freddie anywhere. Then she noticed a light on in Spencer's room. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and threw the door open.

Spencer jumped, knocking over a lamp he was using for light as he sketched in his pad. He was not expecting the blond girl to burst into his room, as he'd been in there undisturbed all night. His first instinct was that something bad had happened, but when he saw the goofy expression of joyous victory on her face, he relaxed.

"Spencer, my man! We must celebrate!" She came over and sat at the end of his bed.

"Oh yeah? What are we celebrating?" he asked, taking the bottle from her hand and pouring a shot into his mouth. He groaned as he swallowed and then made a wrenching sound as the burn in his throat settled.

"Settle's newest beer pong champion of course." She giggled and took the bottle back from him, taking a swig herself.

"Ah, congrats blond one, I never doubted you could do it." They laughed together and Sam laid back on the bed, as the room seemed to be spinning slightly. "Seems to be getting quiet out there. Everyone going home?"

"Yeah, getting that way. Or passing out. Nobody knows how to party anymore." She giggled again, and then burped.

"Well seems like you've done alright for yourself." He took the bottle away from her again, taking another long gulp, before placing it behind his pillow.

"Oh come on, grandpa, I'm just having a little fun."

"I know, just giving you shit. You deserve to have a good time. You've earned it."

Sam sat up on her elbows, her head feeling a little heavy. "Really?"

"Yeah really. You got into college! Shocked the hell out of all of us." He laughed and elbowed her jokingly. She laughed too and shrugged. "Seriously though. I'm really proud of you Sam."

With that she smiled at him, and he smiled back. For a moment there was a silence between them that seemed to fill them both with a strange feeling they weren't expecting.

"Thanks," she said quietly. A hair had fallen in her face, and Spencer reached out and tucked it behind her ear. This made her blush, which she wasn't expecting at all.

Spencer suddenly felt a little too comfortable and sat up straighter. "So uh," he stuttered. "Where's your boyfriend tonight?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What boyfriend?"

"You know, that kid you were dating… Marky, Mikey, something like that?"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, that's the one." They laughed again and Sam laid back on the bed.

"I dumped him weeks ago. He was getting on my nerves. Besides, he had a little dick."

"Woah, Sam!" Spencer got up and covered his ears, moving to the small couch next to his bed. "I don't need to hear that."

She laughed and rolled over on her stomach watching him. "What? Can't handle little Sam being all growed up?"

He looked at her and for a moment, the way her hair fell across her shoulder and the way the dim light hit her face made his heart start pounding a little faster.

"No, come on Sam." He sounded more serious, and the way he was looking at her made her body heat up slightly. "Believe me, I know you're not a little kid anymore." She smiled and he smiled back, before clearing his throat again. "Still that doesn't mean I need any details about you and another guy."

The way he said 'another guy' made Sam raise her eyebrow. "What are you jealous?" she asked smiling.

He rolled his eyes, and picked up his banjo to distract himself. "Yeah right."

She watched him for a moment and then realized he was embarrassed. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, still smiling. "You are aren't you."

"Shut up, Sam." He tried to continue focusing on the banjo but the silly grin she had on her face caught his eye and he couldn't help smiling a little.

Sam leaned back on her hands and they were quiet again. The alcohol was flowing through her blood and she felt suddenly very brave. Sam thought about the fact that she would be going away to school soon and decided she was going to just go for it. This was probably her last chance.

"You probably know this, but I always had a crush on you." She watched him carefully for his reaction. But he just looked at her and put the banjo down. Spencer stared into her eyes as if daring her to do what she seemed so determined to do. "Admit it, you knew didn't you?"

He smiled and ran one of his hands through his hair, feeling a little strange, but also pretty excited. He stood up and walked past her, taking the bottle of tequila out from behind the pillow and taking another sip, shrugging as a response to her question.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about it?" She asked, moving next to him on the couch. She tried to take the bottle away from him but he held it out of her reach and took another drink.

"I figured it was just a phase, and you'd grow out of it. Besides, I didn't want to say anything that would make you uncomfortable. It wouldn't have been…" Another sip.

"Would have been what?" She snatched the bottle back and took another drink.

"I don't know, inappropriate or something." He looked at her, and his eyes melted her. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she worried he'd be able to hear it.

"And what about now?" She said handing the bottle back to him. "Is it inappropriate now?" He took a hold of the bottle which she hadn't let go of, wrapping his hand around hers. He brought it to his mouth, both of them still touching the bottle, and touching each other. _Fuck it_ she thought to herself and lifted her body, wrapping one of her legs around his, straddling herself in his lap.

He looked at her for a moment and then said, "Sam, what are you doing?"

She took the bottle and wrapped her lips around it, swallowing a little bit of the liquid before pouring a little more into his mouth. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. The sharp liquor swirled around their tongues as they slid smoothly against each other. Before he realized what was happening, Spencer's arms wrapped around her waist, then one hand slid down her back and grabbed her ass.

The silkiness of Sam's short dress left very little of a barrier between his hands and her body. He could feel her tight curves and his body responded. Sam continued the kiss, his lips feeling better than she'd ever fantasized they could. His mouth seems to fit hers perfectly, and his large hands on her body made her feel so safe. And he was a _real_ man. She pushed both of her hand into his hair, her fingers pulling him closer to her. She began grinding her hips against his and he responded by thrusting himself into her rhythm.

Then suddenly he stopped, pushing her roughly off of him and back onto the couch. He stood up, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Dude!" she yelled, surprised by his abrupt rejection.

He turned to look at her, worry spread across his face. "Sam this is wrong. We can't do this. You know that."

Sam stood up, straightening her dress and moved close to him. He turned away from her but she just wrapped her arms around him from behind. Spencer knew he should run away from her, but his feet wouldn't let him move. "Spencer," she whispered and he turned around to look at her. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and he felt like he might pass out.

She moved closer to him, running her hand up his chest to around his neck, pulling his tall body down towards her. Then she leaned her face close to his and said, "Don't be a pussy." And with that she jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around him. She pressed her lips to his again and he didn't fight her.

Spencer spun her around and pressed her body up against the wall, sliding his hand up the back of her skirt, and grabbing her ass. She began to unbutton his shirt as they continued to kiss. He moved his lips to her neck, squeezing her ass with both hands, and pressing his crotch into hers. "Tell me to stop," he begged roughly into her neck, before lowering his kisses to her chest.

Then he pulled her from the wall and laid her down on his bed, separating from her long enough to pull his half-unbuttoned shirt over his head. Sam looked up at him standing so tall over her, and her skin flushed with need. She sat up and reached out to him, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Before she could pull them down, Spencer grabbed her wrists and pushed them back onto the bed above her head. He kissed her again, this time moving his hand up her body until it reached her full breast. He squeezed it, causing her to moan and arch her body up towards his. He laid on the bed next to her, and lowered his hand down to her thigh, gripping it roughly.

She lifted her knee and his hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt. She held her breath as she felt his fingers glide over her silky panties before smoothly tucking under them. The tips of his fingers touched her wet skin and she shivered and how expertly gently he was being. Then, in one swift motion, he pulled his hand away from the place she wanted it to stay forever and gathered up the edge of her skirt, pulling it up around her waist. Sam lifted her body slightly allowing him to pull the material over her head before throwing it to the floor.

Spencer stopped his movements and looked down at her body. "Sam," he said quietly, in a way she'd never heard him speak to her before. "You are so beautiful." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, removing it slowly. Sam watched him carefully as his eyes moved over her body. She could see that she had taken his breath away. She reached for his hand and pulled it her breast. He leaned in, taking her body in his hands and her tongue in his mouth. Their warm skin pressed together and Sam let out a moan.

Spencer lowered his mouth, kissing his way down her neck before taking one of her nipples into his lips, sucking gently, while massaging the other. Her skin felt so soft and warm against his. He began to lower himself more, kissing her stomach as his finger slid under the sides of her panties. He breathed into her skin as he slowly pulled them down her legs. Sam watched as this man she'd know forever lowered his mouth to her most private of areas. She spread her legs, allowing him full access to her, and she was in heaven.

She reached down and slid her fingers through his long shaggy hair as she felt his cool tongue run down the length of her soft slit before pushing through to her throbbing clit. Sam moaned and thrust her hips up, pushing her wet cunt against his expert mouth. Spencer wrapped his hands around both of her thighs, pulling her against him as he sucked and teased her pussy with his mouth.

Sam's body began to shake with pleasure. She'd never felt anything like this before, and her mind was spinning. She gripped the sheets on Spencer's bed, trying to keep herself from combusting. Her hips her involuntarily pumping against his face and her toes pressed into his back. Her head rolled back and she began to pant more heavily. "Oh Spencer!" She yelled as her body reached its peak. Sweat began to wet her forehead as she moaned a loud "Oooooh!" Her body exploded, and Spencer pulled her tighter against him as she came in his mouth. He sucked the juices from her until he felt her body collapse back onto the bed. Finally, he released her and laid next to her on the bed. Before he could say anything she grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back on the bed and jumped on top of him. She pressed her lips to his, tasting herself still on them. They grabbed and groped at each other, hungry for each other's bodies.

Sam pushed her hand into his boxers, gripping his hard, and quite large, erection in her hand. The surprise of her grasped caused him to suck in a sharp breath before moaning into her mouth. She pulled his dick out of the restraint of his clothing and he shoved his pants and underwear quickly down his legs, kicking them onto the ground. Sam straddled his legs and sat up from the kiss. She held him in her hand and looked down to see what she'd always wondered about. For a moment reality hit her, and she couldn't believe she was sitting here, in Spencer's room, on his bed, stroking his dick. And she really couldn't believe the skill he'd developed with his mouth. It suddenly made sense why he kept getting so many hot girls, not that he wasn't hot too. But she never could have imagined how good this would all be.

She looked back at him and saw that he was watching her. The look on his face startled her as she realized he seemed concerned. She moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft and Spencer whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

Sam nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah." Then she leaned her body down and wrapped her warm lips around the warm, hard yet soft tip of his cock. Spencer let out a loud moan, leaning his head back. Her mouth felt so good. Sam began lowering her head, taking more and more of his length into her mouth. When the tip reached the back of her throat she gagged a little, causing him to look back at her, worried. But soon Sam found her rhythm, with one hand she gently stroked the base of his dick while sucking up and down on the rest. The warmth and pressure of her mouth almost sent him over the edge, and he felt he had to stop her. So he sat up pulling gently on her chin. He watched as his dick slid out of her perfect mouth, and it was so hot he almost came.

Spencer pulled Sam into another kiss and laid her down on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He pulled up on one of her knees, wrapping her leg around his waist. He held his dick in his other hand and rubbed the tip up and down on her wet entrance before pushing it in slowly.

Sam gasped as she felt him enter her, finally, filling her completely. He pressed the length of his body against hers and they kissed deeply as their hips ground together. She wanted him inside of her forever. She'd never felt more perfect than she did in that moment.

After a few more thrusts he stopped and sighed into her ear. "I should put a condom on."

"It's okay," she moaned into his ear. "I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure?"

"Please don't stop," she cried gripping his ass with her hands and pulling him deeper into her. He began his thrusts again, rotating his hips gently, hitting all the right spots. Sam's breathing sped up and so did his thrusts. He began pounding into her harder and harder and they were both getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, Spencer let out a loud yell just as Sam's body clenched down in an orgasm harder than she'd ever experienced before. He pressed into her, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her tightly against his body as he released himself deep inside her.

"God I love you," he moaned into her ear as his body convulsed one last time, and the shock of these words left her speechless as her body shook, and her heart pounded. A second later they both collapsed onto the bed completely spent. Spencer closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, and removed himself from her, laying down next her body. They both just stared at the ceiling, trying to take in the reality of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to continue this. I have two other stories in progress so it is kind of a shuffle. Anyway, THANK YOU so much for the reviews! lol **

**Shout out to ****iigekreuzigt**** for the best comment ever : "I uh, think I'm kinda straight now." Best compliment I could get for one of my stories. haha**

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Mostly Creddie.**

Chapter 2

"This is wrong." Spencer said, still catching his breath. Sam giggled at him and rested her head on his chest. "Don't giggle. This is sooo wrong," he said again.

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Spencer? Do me a favor." He looked at her desperately and then melted in her eyes again. "Freak out in the morning okay? Tonight, just hold me." He sighed and looked at her glistening body, her messy hair, and her flushed face. And then he nodded, bringing his arm around her and pulling her body against his.

…….

"I want you to be my first," she whispered in his ear, breaking gently from the kiss for a moment. She leaned in to continue it but he stopped her.

"Carly, did you just say what I think you did?" Freddie's voice cracked a little and it made Carly laugh.

"Come on, don't act surprised. It was always supposed to be you." He smiled as she blushed and looked down. He reached a hand out to her pulling her face back to his, kissing her more desperately than he'd ever kissed anyone. He felt like he'd just won the lottery. His heart was pounding and his dick was instantly hard.

Freddie tried to control himself, remembering that this was Carly, his best friend. As much as he wanted her he would never do anything to hurt her. He laid her back on the bed, continuing to kiss her, only more gently. Then he whispered "Are you sure about this?"

Carly answering him by pulling her shirt up over her head and throwing it onto his floor. She smiled as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Don't drool on me," she joked, winking at him.

Freddie cleared his throat and shut his mouth, half-smiling, a little embarrassed. He pulled his shirt over his head and then stood up, unzipping his pants. Carly did the same to her own pants, pulling them down her legs and then kicking them onto the floor. Freddie stood in his underwear and Carly's eyes lowered to the obvious erection that was only a few feet away from her. Just then a sobering nervousness crept across her body and it was visible to Freddie in her face.

He moved to the bed and pulled the sheets back. He laid down and moved to the other side, then held the sheets up for her to join him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. Then she laid on her side next to him as he gently placed the sheet around her waist and then rested his hand lightly on her hip. She looked at him for a minute and he smiled back.

Carly felt like she should say something so she blurted out, "Do you have a condom?"

Her overly excited voice jolted him and he shook his head as if awaking from a dream. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, right here." He reached behind them and lifted one out of a tiny box that sat on the shelf in his headboard. He showed it to her and she nodded, then he put it back down and put his hand back on her side, rubbing her gently as if urging her to tell him what she wanted him to do.

Finally, Carly leaned in and kissed him. Her hand slipped up through the sheets and found his chest. Her fingers lightly pressed into him and he felt himself growing harder. Freddie's hand moved to her back and unhooked her bra before gently pulling it off of her. Goosebumps rose on her arm and her nipples perked out.

Freddie stared at her for a moment, hypnotized by her bare breasts. Then took one of them into his hand, cupping it gently in his palm and running his thumb over her nipple. Carly watched him as her body trembled. Then she moaned as his mouth found the neglected one.

He sucked on her tits for several minutes unable to get enough. At one point he softly bit down on one of her nipples causing her to suck in a sharp breath. "Freddie, you're hurting me," she moaned and he was brought back down to earth.

"Sorry," he whispered, relieving her tits momentarily of his abuse. "God Carly, you're just so sexy."

This made her blush. He was leaning over her now, staring into her eyes. Carly took the opportunity to slip her hand down his chest and stomach, finding what she'd been looking for tented just inches from her thigh. She grasped his erection through the material of his boxers and squeezed him, causing him to groan. "It's so hard…" she said softly.

"You make me this way," he responded. Freddie put his hand on hers and moved it up and down on his cock. He rolled onto his back and pulled the sheets down a little so she could see what she was doing to him.

"Can I see it?" she whispered nervously.

Freddie tucked his fingers under the waist band of his boxers and brought them down, exposing his hard cock to her. Carly had never seen one before. She stared at it for a while, memorizing the shape and the pattern of the veins that were bulging out. The smoothness of the head was most captivating to her. And urge came over her in that moment. She wanted to touch it, taste it, she wanted everything.

Carly reached out and took Freddie's dick in her hand again, only this time skin to skin. It surprised her how soft the skin felt and yet, how solid and hard it was. She looked at Freddie's face and saw that his eyes were locked on her hand. She moved it up and down slowly and watched as he bit his lip, looking desperate. She sped her movements a little and Freddie's eyes closed.

"Am.. am I doing this right?" she asked shyly.

Freddie didn't answer just kept his eyes closed and nodded. She smiled and went back to watching herself stroke his cock. "It's so big," she whispered to herself.

Carly leaned in closer and saw a small amount of clear liquid begin to gather at the curve of the tip. "Can I taste it?"

Freddie's eyes shot open and looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Carly nodded and then leaned her body down. She examined the liquid once more before she pushed her tongue against it. Freddie moaned loudly and Carly slid her tongue in a circle around the aching head of his dick. Then she closed her mouth over it and sucked gently as if trying to get more of the salty nectar from him to come out.

Her hand slid down the shaft again as her mouth continued to explore the tip. She squeezed him gently with her hand and mouth and was about to move him further into her when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. "Carly stop."

She looked at Freddie somewhat confused. "Did I do it wrong?" she asked self-consciously.

He laughed a little and looked at her. "Uh, no." He laughed again. "You almost made me cum right in your mouth."

"Oh," she said surprised. Then she smiled to herself thinking, _that wouldn't have been so bad._

She laid back next to him and he turned on his side to face her. He placed his hand gently on her stomach, her hips were invisible to him, under the covers. "You are so beautiful Carly." She smiled at him and then put her hand on his. He leaned in and kissed her again, pressing his tongue against hers softly at first and then more aggressively. Then his hand moved down between her legs. Carly gasped when he touched her. His fingers pressed into her through her panties and she moaned into his lips.

Freddie couldn't take it anymore. Her heat was too much for him to resist. Expertly, he reached under the band and pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them softly to the floor. Then Freddie swiftly put the condom on and moved his legs between hers. Holding himself up on one arm, he ran his other hand through her hair.

Carly bit her lip and looked into Freddie's eyes for reassurance. He stared back into hers with such intense sincerity that all of Carly's worries melted away. She knew she was in the arms of her best friend and that she could trust him. She lifted her thighs around his hips, opening herself to him.

Then it happened. In one painful push, he was in her. Carly's mouth flew open but all that came out was a small desperate cry. Her chest and tightened, choking her scream back down to her core. Freddie leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling back out just a little and then pausing. Her body adjusted to his girth as best it could and Carly exhaled at last. Her thighs shook against his body and he moved his hand to one of them, rubbing it gently to calm her. He feared her tight tense body would bring him over the edge before she had a chance to relax. And he didn't want to do that to her.

Then he moved again. At first the movement was sharp and painful to her. She winced a little and Freddie moved his mouth to her neck, sucking it perfectly. Suddenly a rush of heat ran down her body to the place she needed it most, soothing her tender flesh. She knew he had made her get very wet because he was sliding more easily in and out of her now.

Carly moved her hands around his waist and pushed her hips against his rhythm. The sensation was amazing. The slick feeling of his cock moving in and out of her body quickened her breath. She brought her hands down to his ass, feeling his muscles flexing with every thrust. And then she looked up at him. He was breathing hard now and his eyes were closed again. She knew that she was bringing him close and that he was trying to stop it.

It turned her on so much to see him so turned on by her. She lifted her head, pulling his ear to her mouth. Then Carly moaned into his ear, "I want you to cum for me."

Freddie's eyes shot open and it only took one glance at her for him to lose control. "AhhhHH!!!!!" he screamed. She could feel his cock inside of her pumping its load hard and fast. Freddie grunted a few more times before completely collapsing on top of her. "Oh my God," he mubbled against her hair. Carly smiled, and wrapped her legs tighter around him, not wanting to let go of the feeling of him inside her.

**Please leave a review. I love getting feedback more than air! Also, I felt like I needed to follow through with the Creddie I started last chapter, but fair warning, this is going to be a mostly Spam story. **


End file.
